honordeusobligationfandomcom-20200214-history
Loke Brisinger
Loke Brisinger is a student at Pantheon Academy, the reincarnation of the Norse trickster god Loki. He's the illegitimate son of the rich businessman Steven King, and thus the younger half brother of Skylar King, one of the "Big Three". Loke's had a tough childhood with a missing father, an alcoholic mother and involvement in youth criminality. He sees his father's abandonment as the cause of this, and has therefore developed a deep hatred for his father and his other family, especially his brother, who he sees as the reason for his father abandoning him. Since encountering his brother at the school, who's currently unaware of their relation, he's been planning to ruin his life. Pre-Pantheon Loke was born in the borough of Frölunda, in the city of Gothenburg, Sweden to a single mother, his father having returned to his wife and other son as soon as he found out that his lover was pregnant. His mother had still been a student during the affair, and the pregnancy forced her to give up her studies and use what little money she had to support them. She took on multiple jobs, working from early morning until late evening. As he grew up, all Loke saw and heard of his mother were the occasionaly notes on the fridge. Usually he was on his own all day, apart from the days his grandparents agreed to watch him. They both blamed him for his mother's misfortune, and often treated him badly. Loke was still very young when his godly powers activated for the first time, causing his grandfather to have a heart attack. After that incident, his grandparents refused to have anything to do with him. As he got older, the young boy found that he could use his gift to amuse himself, pulling pranks on his teachers and fellow classmates, and eventually on people outside the school. The pranks only got worse as time passed and then one day he found himself at the police station. Only his young age saved him from years in prison. Instead he was forcibly taken from his mother and put in foster care with a childless couple. While at first happy to have a child, they eventually grew tired of his antics, and the now teenaged boy had to experience abuse, often several times a day. When Pantheon Academy finally contacted him, he'd been living in foster care for several years. His foster parents signed over legal guardianship to the school, as he'd be old enough to live on his own by the time he graduated. He arrived at the school mere hours before the entities from Pandora's box were released and started causing havoc. Pandora Crisis Gravely Overpowered Coming soon... Send on Coming soon... Despair Coming soon... '' Beaching With Cards & Canines ''Coming soon... Powers Illusions Loke possesses the ability to cast highly realistic illusions by altering people's perception of reality. He can make people see, hear, feel, smell and taste things that don't really exist, make them sense them in a way they wouldn't do natrually, or even not sense them at all, making things seem invisible. His ability affect the extrasensory as well, allowing him to effectively use his illusions to hide himself from people who can sense the presense of minds, souls or similar things. Loke is constantly surrounded by a psychic field of shifting size. When using his ability, he projects the illusion to everyone within the field, no matter if he's aware of their presence or not, effectively creating a mass illusion. If he wants, he can also focus his illusions on a single person, though this requires a bit more concentration. While they can not directly cause physical harm, the illusions affect the mind so strongly that even if his victim or victims knew they were being subjected to an illusion, they would still react to it as if it were real. For example, if he made the illusion of a wall, most people, even if they knew it was an illusion, would be unable to walk through it. The strenght of the illusions makes it difficult even for the strongest of minds to see through them. It is unknown if his illusions can affect magical entities such as those from Pandora's box. A further development of this ability is called reality distortion. Fire & Heat Manipulation Loke is capable of psionically exciting the atoms of an object, increasing it's thermal energy and temperature until it either combusts, melts or boils, depending on what material. He's capable of generating flames from thin air by using the power on the air molecules, as well as manipulate heat and fire, even if he hasn't caused it himself. This power also gives him immunity to fire and heat, meaning he can heighten his own body temperature and engulf himself in flames. He can melt most forms of rock and metal, turn sand into glass, start forest fires, melt or burn away weapons and walls, boil people from the inside, and a lot of other fire-related things. Exactly how high temperatures he can reach is unknown, as most objects tend to be incinerated before he can reach his maximum limit. Third Power Coming soon... Relationships Coming soon... Etymology Loke is the modern Scandinavian version of Loki, which is of unknown root, probably old norse logi "flame" as he was a fire god or lúka "end, closing" referencing to his role at Ragnarök. Brisinger is from a fictional word for fire, Brisingr, which is most likely originally from old norse ''Brisinga ''"flaming, glowing" Quotes ''Coming soon... '' Trivia ''Coming soon... '' Category:Male Category:Sophomore Category:Psychic Power Category:Nature-based Power